


The Next Room Over

by i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Horny Teenagers, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, guilty masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: Yugyeom hears his hyungs fucking in the next room over and can't help but get off to the sounds.





	The Next Room Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes while I was waiting for my Uber to pick me up. Not proofread one bit. Hope you like it lol

Yugyeom whimpered softly as he turned over in his bed, throwing the too-hot covers off of his sweating body. He shouldn't be thinking of his hyungs like this. This shouldn't be turning him on.

But he still couldn't help but vividly imagine what was happening in the room adjacent to his. Jinyoung's moans and Jaebeom's grunts and the sounds of skin against skin carried over to the youngest's room, and it made the pubescent teen's cock ache in his briefs.

The visual of his leader pounding Jinyoung-hyung into their mattress was too much for him. His brain kept showing him what it looked like. 

Jinyoung with a sultry, fucked-out look on his face, legs spread wide like a whore for his Daddy as he rutted his hips up, desperate for more friction in his greedy little hole.

Jaebeom, sweat dripping down his broad chest and toned abs, hovering over the younger man, hips snapping quickly and large cock pounding ruthlessly into the squirming Jinyoung under him.

“Oh, Daddy!” Jinyoung cried out, and that was the last straw. Yugyeom cursed himself and his sex drive as he slipped his hand into his underwear, wrapping a hand around the base of his painful erection.

Yugyeom slowly but methodically stroked his own member, thumb swiping over the head on each upstroke, just the way he knew he liked it. He was so wet already, precum drooling steadily from his slit, signalling that he was already close. He felt filthy for getting off to his hyungs, but it was too late now.

Jinyoung exclaimed that he was cumming, and Yugyeom let himself cum along with his hyung. Thick ropes of cum squirted out of his cock and over his fist as he let out a long, drawn-out groan, hoping nobody heard. He wiped his hand with a tissue and chucked it into the trash can, a blush crawling over his face as he rolled to the other side of the bed and tried to sleep.


End file.
